Why Did It Have To Be You?
by xxMichelleLovesBTRxx
Summary: "Hey, it's Kendall. I totally lied about us being fine. James has a concussion. Maybe even slight brain damage. Is Jessie there?"   I swallow thickly.  "Y-yeah, she's right here. What do you want me to tell her?" I feel my throat closing with panic.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first ever Fanfiction. It's not super epically long like all the others are on here. In fact, this might even be my shortest chapter. **

**I will post warnings and disclaimers at the end of each author's note, just so you guys know. I appreciate any reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR. But I do own Michelle and Jessie. ( Okay that sounded totally wrong ) .**

**WARNINGS: For this chapter, none! (: **

**Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

I walk into the stadium, immediately overwhelmed by the noise of the screaming fans. I spot my friend Jessie, and walk over to her.

"Any sign of the boys?" I yell over the screams. She shakes her head. "They should have been here like half an hour ago."

I sigh and text Kendall.

_"Where are you?" - Michelle_

_"The Tour Bus crashed. We're at the hospital. Can you do something?" - Kendall_

I gasp and almost drop my phone. With shaking fingers, I text him back.

_"No. I'm coming to the hospital. Be there in a few. Are you guys okay?" - Michelle_

_"We're fine. The tour bus isn't. Pleaaasseee come. I miss you so much." - Kendall._

"Let's go. We're leaving," I say, grabbing Jessie's hand and pulling her through the crowd.

"What? Why? What happened?" she frantically screams. My phone rings. I pull her out of the stadium and beside the car.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey, it's Kendall. I totally lied about us being fine. James has a concussion. Maybe even slight brain damage. Is Jessie there?"

I swallow thickly.

"Y-yeah, she's right here. What do you want me to tell her?" I feel my throat closing with panic. It's getting harder to breathe.

"Tell her that James is crying. He really wants to see her. Explain the accident, okay?"

I can hear James' sobs coming from behind the phone.

"Please hurry," Kendall says, then hangs up.

I shove my phone into my pocket and let a tear slip.

"Jessie?" I ask her.

She looks at me, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?" she asks, looking at me with fear now.

"Big Time Rush's tour bus crashed, and J-James has a concussion. Maybe even slight brain damage. Kendall said he's crying for you. We need to get to the hospital."

She's starting to cry.

"No, no. Please don't cry. Please."

She takes a few shaky breaths and we step in the car. I quickly and frantically drive to the hospital and park. We run to the entrance. I see the front desk and sprint over to it.

"There was a tour bus crash. Uh, James Maslow?"

The lady types on the computer and looks at me.

"Second floor, room 206B."

"Thank you so much!" I run over to the elevator with Jessie and slap the button. I tap my feet in anticipation. When I hear the ding of the elevator, I run inside and hit the "2" button with my fist.

When the doors open again, we sprint out and run down hallways.

"203B, 204B, 205B, 206!" I turn a corner and open the door.

"Jessie, you go in first."

She nods and walks in.

"James?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okayyyy(: That's the shortest chapter. My longer ones will be about 1,000-2,000 words each. I'm not exactly used to writing super long chapters. I update every Monday. If I miss an update, it's because I have a life outside of the FF world. <strong>

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm updating earlier because I'm pretty much booked for the rest of the week.**

**Soooooo... Here's what I got.**

**This is like, 500 something words shorter than I wanted it to be, but whatever. We can work with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BTR. But I do own Jessie and Michelle(:**

**WARNINGS: Uhhh... I don't think there is any(:**

**CHAPTER 2:**

The sobs get louder as we make our way further into the room. I see Kendall and run into his arms.

"Are you okay?" I say when I pull away. He nods.

"But James isn't..." he points to the sobbing boy in the bed.

"Jessie?" I look at her. She's slowly making her way to James.

"James?" she grabs his hand, leaning down on her knee beside him. "Look at me, baby."

"Jessie?" he lets a few tears slip down his face.

"It's me baby. How you feeling?"

"Look at me," he says. "I feel exactly how I look."

Jessie and James continue their conversation as Kendall and I step out in the hallway.

"Where's Logan and Carlos?" I ask.

"Cafeteria. James was the only one that got seriously injured."

"How? What happened?"

***FLASHBACK***

_The boys were on their way to the stadium._

_"DUDE THAT'S A FOUL! YOU TOTALLY CHEATED!"_

_They were playing Nerf War._

_"Nuh Uh!" Carlos says. "I didn't touch him!"_

_"YES YOU DID!" James wasn't going down without a fight._

_"NO!"_

_"YES!"_

_"NO!"_

_Carlos charged towards James and rammed into him. James toppled backwards._

_"Guys! Stop it!" Logan scolded them. "We don't need to be doing this right-"_

_He stopped when he heard a loud screech._

_"Uh, what was that?" Kendall appeared out of the bathroom._

_The bus driver looked back at them with wide eyes._

_"The brakes aren't working," he said._

_"Well, can't you just pull into a ditch or something?" James said._

_The driver shook his head. "Too late."_

_Kendall gasped when he saw the back of an 18 wheeler._

_"Guys..." He stood frozen._

_They all looked at him at an instant._

_"You see it too?" Logan said._

_Kendall nodded._

_"We need to brace ourselves. Get ready you guys." Logan took control._

_"Okay, we need to get down. So James yo-"_

_But it was too late._

_The front of the tour bus collided with the back end of the 18 wheeler._

_All four of the boys were slammed against the walls of the bus._

_"GET DOWN!" Logan called from the front of the bus._

_They all obeyed._

_Kendall felt himself sliding._

_They were flipping._

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

_Four flips._

_There was dead silence when everything stopped._

_Kendall laid there._

_He didn't dare move._

_"Oh my God."_

_Kendall slowly cocked his head over to where the voice came from. He saw Logan crouched down over something. When he moved, Kendall almost screamed._

_It was James._

_In a pool of blood._

_*_**END FLASHBACK***

"Kenndaaallll.." I wave my hands in front of his face. "Is Kendall in there?"

He shakes his head and rubs his eyes.

"Sorry, just thinking about it."

"You okay?" I ask. He looks as if he's about to cry.

He doesn't answer. He just looks at me.

That's enough of an answer for me.

"Come here," I hold out my arms.

"No, I'm fine. Really," he says, but I don't take it.

"No you're not. Come here."

He sniffles and gives into my hug. He starts sobbing, letting out awkward gasps and moans. His tears soak my shirt, but I don't care.

"Shh.. baby it's okay. James is fine."

"No it's not okay!" he says. I'm startled by his sudden outburst. "James is hurt. Really, really badly. And when I saw him, I- I... When I saw him I..."

Kendall hit the ground with a thud.

"NURSE!"

**Yeah. Like I said, this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be. :P But it's longer than my first one. I'll try to make the next one at least like 1k words. I WILL TRY.**

**Oh, and I have stories on YouTube, too. You can check those out(: My name is xxMichelleLovesBTRxx**

**R&R! PLEASE. I NEED THE REVIEWS! Oh yeah. One more thing. The reason this is Rated M is for later chapters. I couldn't fit that in the summary(:**


End file.
